Insane
by RawrDelena
Summary: She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, walking into the direction she came from. She walked back into the arms of hell, on the lap of the devil himself.


**A/N: So this is basically the first drabble I re-upload after I deleted my fics. I'm so sorry that I had to do this, but it made me insane to know that you were waiting for me to update and I couldn't come up with something.**

**So I'll stick to drabbles, and I hope you like them.**

**xoxo**

* * *

„Caroline.", she heard his voice. It sent chills down her spine. She walked faster, hoping she could flee, hoping she didn't have to think about him anymore, about his touch, his voice, his lips and the pain which came along with everything pleasurable. "Caroline." She heard him again, this time nearer than before. She knew she couldn't flee, he was faster, stronger, older. He knew how to hunt his prey down, he knew how to scare his prey, how to torture his prey. She decided to walk towards him. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, walking into the direction she came from. She walked back into the arms of hell, on the lap of the devil himself.

She didn't know what, or even why, she was attracted to him, but she was. It was almost like an obsession. She couldn't bear more than one day without him, she would go insane if she stayed away longer. She tried once, and it ended in a catastrophe.

* * *

As she stood in front of the wooden door which lead into the mansion he resided in she didn't even knock. She turned the knob and it was open (like he waited for her). She made her way towards the room the whisper of any noise came from. She was used to listen to the little noises he made, otherwise she wouldn't find him and get lost. He would find her either way, and we would get her either way, but she liked to be the one in control (at least when it came to finding him). As Caroline approached him, the voice in her head vanished like it had never been there, like always. Sometimes she wondered if vampires could lose their mind, but they couldn't get the flu, so why should they be able to lose their mind?

"Back so soon?", he asked, a smirk evident in his voice. Caroline stepped between him and his canvas. "They won't stop talking.", she answered, standing on the tip of her toes. She softly pressed her lips against his. Klaus responded by laying the brush aside and wrapping her legs around his torso. He grabbed her by her behind and carried her into his bedroom. There he laid her upon his bed, softly. He laid down next to her and looked down at her. She lay next to him, hair sprawled on his bed like a halo around her head. Her blue eyes stared up into his', searching for answers even he didn't have. "Am I going insane?", she asked, sounding vulnerable. Her eyes started to water as she cuddled up against his chest. He stroked her soft golden blonde halo like hair (it surprised him that an angel like her didn't kill him or something like that. Not that he believed the bible, but it was rather obvious that he was the devil) and made her looking into his eyes. "Even if you go insane, I still love you, and I won't leave you.", he replied, pecking her lips. His lips lingered longer above her's than necessary and she used the opportunity to press her lips against his'. He moaned softly as she rolled them over.

She ripped his clothes apart and trailed wet kisses down his torso. He moaned softly as her kisses trailed further south. From that point, he always took control. He switched their positions and unclothed Caroline quickly. He kissed her and like every time the passion grew too fast, his fangs elaborated. He bit her softly, pumping his poison into her veins. It hurt like hell, but Caroline loved it, was addicted to the pain his bites inflicted. And she refused to drink his healing blood instantly, she enjoyed the torture. He ripped her panties apart, kissing her lips softly. He started to lick her sex and she couldn't help but to press her hips against his soft tongue. She moaned softly, tears streaming down her face as the venom made it's way through her veins. She was mad, but he still loved her.

As she almost came to her climax, Klaus stopped pleasuring her with his tongue. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, her vision blurred. It hurt like a bitch to see the girl you love in pain, but he tried to force her to drink from him once, and he almost killed her by doing so.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her, deep, fast and hard. Caroline moaned and screamed, she loved the pain. He pumped into her, faster and harder every time. Caroline took his hands and kissed his knuckles as he continued to thrust. Caroline popped up on her elbow and reached out for Klaus' head. She pulled him close enough so she could press her lips upon his. Klaus embraced her and thrust slower but even harder than before. Caroline felt dizzy as her climax came. She shook and it lasted even longer as she felt how Klaus came inside her, filling her with his cum.

Their bodies lay next to each other, entangled limbs spread over the whole bed. "I love you.", Caroline whispered. "Never leave me.", she added lowly. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her fangs piercing the soft skin of his neck. "I'll never leave you, love", he murmured into her hair, stroking it softly.


End file.
